soulflyfandomcom-20200215-history
In Memory of...
| lyricists = Max Cavalera, Babatunde Rabouin, Deonte Perry, Justus Olbert | composers = Max Cavalera, Deonte Perry | producers = , Max Cavalera | prev_track = Soulfly II | next_track = Flyhigh }} The presence of is uniquely dominant in this song featuring three rappists from the band . Due to its rap nature, it has the lengthiest lyrics of any Soulfly song. Marcelo Dias playing bass in this song also plays the drums, taking Joe Nuñez's spot. Lyrics Yo, life's web wants me in debt and tries to collect my breath As ransom in return for my soul's silhouette. How deep does shit get? Is it worth the Bentley's And jets in this jungle of sheer cons And devils with breasts. I mean does everything happen for a reason, The change of seasons, Even the slugs screamin' to stop you from breathin'. It seems we're all a target in this mosh pit. The world be spinnin' lopsided, that's Why I have my logic. We are what we are, musical contrast Sound clash, bomb blast We are what we are, musical contrast Sound clash, bomb blast So don't tell me how to act, how to be, how to live We are what we are, forever live or die Don't tell me how to act, how to be, how to live I am what I am from beginning to the end My conspiracy theory threatens national security, speaking clearly, You assholes don't hear me. Walked the psychopath of Timothy Leary When cell therapy wasn't curing me, God put fear in me, scaring me. R-I-P Kamau Jahi, quiet warrior with dignity, Still with me spiritually, forever in memory. Cut throat, who ill as me? Soulfly. Flight attendants ain't got shit on me. You reap what you sow, So I try my hardest to harvest good crops regardless If most artists are garbage With godless content. To be honest, the chronic plus my fondness of alcoholic products Held my spirit in bondage like convicts. Gettin' blunted wasn't pungent, Overabundance of dumb shit had me living low-budget. Conflict. Indo had my mental growth stunted, cut friends out my circumference I used to run with. Rose above it. Fuck thuggin' and clubbin', I got one in the oven, Plus my girl's talkin' husband, she buggin'. My method of flowin' expression through poem, Salt of the Earth like the ocean, God's chosen spokesman. Creation to cremation, to be blatant, fuck Satan, Paper chasin' motherfuckers facing damnation. Girls actin' fly with no interest in aviation, fuck station, radio Waves is just radiation. We are what we are, musical contrast, sound clash, bomb blast We are what we are, musical contrast, sound clash, bomb blast You don't feel when I bleed, when I scream, when I feel We are what we are, forever live or die You don't know how I feel, what is real, what's the deal I am what I am from beginning to the end Cutthroat Logic, The newest extension of the Soulfly Tribe From now until the day that I die. Can't you tell by the pain in my eyes That with this music I will bring my dream to life. Stressed the F out, losin' my mind, I wanna blow up right now But I know it takes time. Like slanging saxs to takin' elbows across the state lines, From 22's to tec 9's swag to kind. Underground to worldwide, I will never die, Forever my words in my rhymes they gonna keep me alive. So onward I strive each And every day of my life as I fight to keep K-RAB's dream alive. Forever my better half from fightin' to makin' cash. Some things in life are fucked up, Wish I could take 'em back. But I live life with no regrets So I just look back on life and laugh. We are what we are, musical contrast, sound clash, bomb blast We are what we are, musical contrast, sound clash, bomb blast In memory of D-LOW I carry this pain We are what we are, I know you understand In memory of D-LOW I carved your name I am what I am from beginning to the end Got Catholics in confession And 5-percenters studying lessons While the youth smoke Buddha for blessing. I hear you fuckers on vinyl praising false idols, Claiming Gods and dogs and other fraud titles, to rival. My recital's laced with the Bible, life is just a time trial, I'm trying to make the finals. March madness in the land of savages, I'm stranded, a magnet for static so I combat it diplomatic, nomadic, What I'm tatted, my cross my only baggage, Roots go back to Africa, I'm not Asiatic. Brothas mastered mathematics and still they can't add it. My quest isn't cabbage although it's nice to have it, Rock the planet, like volcanic magma fragments, As my lava cools a lot of fools take me for granite. I just wanna meet the trinity and live for infinity, Laugh at the enemy, when I get there who cares who remember me, on Earth. Since birth my dome had afro turf, ask the nurse, I heard a verse that said, "who's last is first", So I keep my flesh humble 'cause I'm still-skinned like Rumple, Average a triple double and keep my game subtle, Jam harder, than Vince on all ballers from bench to starter Since I slaughter holler, murda, on Shawn Carter, No honor with robbers, So I pray to my godfather And my conscience isn't bothered by how I get my dollars. We are what we are, musical contrast, sound clash, bomb blast We are what we are, musical contrast, sound clash, bomb blast We are what we are, musical contrast, sound clash, bomb blast We are what we are, musical contrast, sound clash, bomb blast Video Personnel Performers * Max Cavalera – lead vocals, rhythm guitar, berimbau * Mikey Doling – lead guitar * Marcelo Dias – bass guitar, percussion, drums * Babatunde Rabouin – rap vocals * Deonte Perry – rap vocals * Justus Olbert – rap vocals * – Jamaican percussion * – keyboards Songwriters * Max Cavalera – lyrics, music * Babatunde Rabouin – lyrics * Deonte Perry – lyrics, music * Justus Olbert – lyrics Enginucers * – , , drum programming, digital editing, * Steve Sisco – mix engineering * Lance Dean – additional and assistant engineering * John Watkinson Gray – assistant engineering * Deonte Perry – additional drum programming * – * George Marino – * Max Cavalera – co-production, mastermind supervisor Category:Songs Category:Primitive tracks Category:Songs featuring guests